


keep it simple now

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander sucks Thomas off during a meeting.





	keep it simple now

**Author's Note:**

> buy my silence. permanently. for $8000 a month, i will stop writing porn about the founding fathers.
> 
> for seasonofkink, the prompt was "in public". first time writing jamilton porn and its... this.
> 
> enjoy!

Thomas and Alexander have been dating secretly for quite some time. They're not ashamed of being bisexual, but they're supposed to hate each other in their workplace. Thomas is feeling risky, though.

Thomas' desk lets Alexander not be seen completely, his legs tucked beneath him and him breathing sharply as Washington talks. He smiles when his boyfriend unzips his fly and starts jerking him off. He gets hard really fast, because sweet Jesus is this hot.

Washington talks about the company's future and how much money they have, but then he stops speaking suddenly. "Where's Hamilton?" he looks at Alexander's best friend and rumored ex, John Laurens, who shrugs. Knowing he's right there, between his legs, getting him hard is making his dick throb.

"Maybe he's sick?"

"Mon chéri, you know Alex could be dying and would still try to come to work." The Frenchman has long braids down to his shoulders and he's smiling at Laurens before blowing him a kiss. John blushes hard and mumbles something he doesn't catch.

Alexander's mouth wraps around Thomas' cock, so warm and wet when Lafayette says that. Thomas stops himself from moaning out loud, gritting his teeth as he stays silent. He wants to fuck his face and leave him a mess of spit and cum, but he can't.

"He's late, perhaps?" Eliza interjects then. She's one of the few women working there and Alexander told Thomas he fooled around with her during college, but there's no tense relationship between them. They're acquaintances more than anything.

Washington shrugs. "It's a possibility. I expect him to be in the office by the end of this meeting. As I was saying," he starts again with graphics Thomas can't pay attention at while he's getting his dick sucked.

Alexander's tongue circles the head to then lay and lick at his underside, making Thomas' hips twitch. He wants to cum all over his face, leave him needing more. He can tell Alexander wants to get off, by the way he sucks onto his cock and hums around it, whimpering.

Thomas tries to keep a straight face and make comments during the meeting, and James' eyebrows furrow when he looks at him. He's probably acting weird; well, he can't blame himself. Alexander is really good at sucking his cock.

He feels his cock deepen into Alexander's throat, and he makes a gagging noise he's sure the entire room heard. Washington stops speaking and everything turns deadly silent. Alexander bobs his head without trying to deepthroat him again.

"Where did that sound come from?" Laurens says.

"I swore it was in Jefferson's vicinity, mon amour," Lafayette comments before shrugging. Laurens gets up from his desk and bends down to see Alexander's back and hair, his head bobbing up and down.

"What the _fuck_?!" Laurens exclaims.

Eliza looks worried by the sudden profanity there in the meeting room. "What?" she says, voice low.

Alexander isn't sucking him off anymore, but Thomas feel like he's going to cum merely by having all the eyes on him. "Are you— Jefferson, are... Jesus Christ."

"Uh, yeah, I am." He chuckles as his boyfriend gives the underside of his cock a last lick before zipping his pants up fast. "Alexander, baby, we can finish off later, just get up."

Alexander crawls out of Jefferson's desk with spit running down his chin and his eyes gleaming. "Can we continue the meeting, Mr. Washington?" he smirks.

Eliza's outraged; Thomas can tell you that. "You're dating Jefferson?"

"You ask the obvious, Betsey," Alexander nods before cleaning his chin with his sleeve. "Yes, I am. We've been dating for... four months now, are we?" he turns back to his boyfriend.

Thomas feels himself melt, even though his cock is still hard as hell and he just wants to bury it into Alexander. "Yep."

"Let's—" Washington looks incredulous. One of his employees just came out of other of his employees' desk with precum and spit all over his chin. Thomas would be pretty shocked too if he was him. "Let's continue."

Alexander chuckles before sitting down at his desk. He doesn't need to be told what they were saying because, Thomas guesses, he was listening to the entire thing. While sucking his dick. His boyfriend is too much sometimes, but that's a _talent_.

Alexander winks at him once the meeting finishes, and they quickly lock themselves up in one of the stalls of the restroom. He thrust his hips into Alexander's crotch while he kisses him roughly, a mess of tongues and teeth as he grabs his ass and digs his fingers into it.

"Ah, fuck, T-Thomas, please," he hisses, his cock hard against his jeans. Thomas helps him out of them and kisses down to his neck, sucking into it until Alexander's knees buckle. "I want you, I— I want you so bad."

"Suck me off and I'll finger you, I brought lube with me," he says in a whisper.

Alexander's eyes shine with those words and he drops to the floor before unzipping Thomas' pants and sliding them down to his knees. He licks the underside of his dick and bobs his head as he takes more of it in. Thomas gives a few experiemental thrusts, making his cock hit the back of Alexander's throat. He chokes and gags, and it's enough for him to cum.

He goes slack as his knees falter for a second; his mind going completely blank and only the vague sense of satisfaction overcomes him. His back hits the wall of the stall while Alexander stares at him and swallows.

"That felt— so fucking good."

Alexander gets up and starts unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants and boxers down. "Care to finger me now?" his voice is sultry, rich with lust.

"Of course, baby," Thomas says. He takes out the personal use lube he had on his pocket (he knew this would arise) and drops some on his fingers. He doesn't want to do full on anal right now; besides, teasing Alexander is the best thing ever.

He pushes one finger past his rim, and Alexander immediately groans out before biting his lip. He then adds another, making his boyfriend sigh and squirm. He's still standing up, but he's about to kneel or sit down at any given moment.

"You're being such a good boy, Alex. You wanna get fucked, don't you?" Thomas finds Alexander's prostate, his sweet spot, and rubs it before deliberately pulling away. Alexander moans and whimpers, his thighs shaking.

"Thomas, please, just— just fuck me, you have lube, you could just do it!" he's desperate and needy, and it makes Thomas' cock throb. "I need you, I need you." He turns around and throws himself towards Thomas, digging his nails into his back while he keeps fingering him lazily. " _Please_."

"You can cum just from this," Thomas tells him while he rubs near his prostate with his two fingers, avoiding the perfect spot. He knows if he hits it it'll make Alexander cum on the spot. "You're not getting my cock until we're home."

"That's in four hours," Alexander whines, burying his face in his chest. "At least hit my prostate, you asshole."

"Oh-ho, being bratty, are you?" he chuckles and kisses Alexander's hair. "Call me sir, not asshole, you little whore."

Alexander grunts and grinds against the older man's crotch, desperate to get off. His cock smears precum all over Thomas' pants, and he doesn't mind as much as he'd do in a normal circumstance. But he wants everyone to know they're together, to know they're having sex in the workplace. The thought makes his skin hot.

" _Sir_ , hit my prostate, please." There's a sarcastic note under the title, and Thomas would slap the brattiness out of his boyfriend if he could. He simply adds a third lubed finger and starts shoving them in and out, gaining a loud guttural moan from Alexander. "Sir! Fuck, that feels— keep fingerfucking me, sir, please!"

He does as he asks, rubbing and massaging Alexander's prostate with his fingers, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend. He's dripping sweat just as his cock is dripping precum, and he looks completely wrecked. "You're such a slut; you like being fucked at work, don't you? Sucking my dick while a meeting is going on?"

"Please, I do, sir, god!" He arches his back, his fingers grabbing at Thomas' suit as he moans incoherently.

"You're gonna get us caught."

"We already got caught, I don't care, everyone will know I'm a whore for all I care," he says between groans and grunts. "Let me— let me cum, sir, Jesus fuck."

Thomas pushes his fingers out of him, and Alexander makes a noise of complaint before he wraps his hand around his cock. He gives a few swift strokes, stopping when it's clear Alexander is about to cum from that.

"Sir, please."

"What are you?"

Alexander licks his lips. "Your... your whore."

"Good boy." Alexander's face lights up at the praise before he moans again, his cheeks red and his clothes rumpled. "You can cum, baby, just cum all over my hand."

He gives a last hard stroke to his cock and Alexander's hips buck while he cums all over Thomas' hand. He grunts and bites his lip until a few drops of blood come from it. He takes a minute to compose himself, but when he does he stops laying against the wall of the bathroom. "Can I lick it off?"

"Oh-ho," he chuckles, "what a slut. Yes, you can."

Alexander takes Thomas' hand and starts licking his seed from it, eagerly and with clear need. "I love you." There's a shine in his eyes he has seen before during the afterglow.

"I love you too. Let's clean up a little."

They get out of the stall and see James, whose nose is wrinkled as he washes his hands. Alexander cleans his face, which has spit and cum on it, while Thomas washes his hands.

Thomas can't avoid his friend for long. When they're up and leaving the restroom, James taps his shoulder. "Could you stop having sex at work?" he requests in a low hiss.

Alexander laughs, blows a kiss at James and proceeds to run off to the cafeteria, Thomas still there. "Uh... what, you got off on it? Not kinkshaming. I'm the exhibitionist here."

James crosses his arms around his chest. "I didn't!"

"Bet ya did." He gets closer to his friend, a few inches between their noses. He's grinning, and James is clearly sick of his bullshit.

James hisses. "Thomas, I swear to God."

He shurgs and then laughs. "It's alright, Mr. voyeur, it's the no kinkshame zone over here."

James raises his eyebrows and looks at Thomas straight in the eye before saying, "Alright, daddy."

Thomas makes a face. "Nevermind, now it's the kinkshame zone. Fuck you."

James laughs, Thomas messes with his hair and then leaves the restroom to go to the cafeteria. Everyone is giving him odd looks (even more so when he sits next to his boyfriend), but he doesn't care.

"You want pizza? I'm pretty sure they're selling," he offers, putting an arm around the smaller man's shoulder. Alexander blushes pink, his hair still a mess and his clothes still rumpled.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Thomas can say with certainty this is his best and most entertaining day at work, by far.


End file.
